Soirée costumés
by Shigu
Summary: Quelques jours après la fin des matchs contre les américains, les managers des différentes équipes se réunissent pour le bilan et décident d’organiser une…le titre complète la phrase xD Yaoi/Shonen-Ai/Lemon va y avoir un mélange surement
1. Mise en place et arrivés des équipes

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis (anime)

Couple : beaucoup xD

Disclaimer : Les blagues de Davide ne m'appartiennent pas toutes…Certaines sont tirés du film Astérix Mission Cléopâtre et d'autres de mes amies

Note : L'idée de cette fic est venue je ne sais plus comment…Je devais parler de vampire et je me suis imaginé Mizuki comme ça et voilà où j'en suis. Je n'oublie pas Tasukete ne vous inquiétez pas

* * *

__

**Soirée Costumés !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Quelques jours après la fin des matchs contre les américains, les managers des différentes équipes se réunissent pour le bilan et décident d'organiser une…

Mizuki : Soirée costumés à thèmes ?!

Ryuuzaki : Oui…Histoire de détendre un peu les équipes avant les Nationales.

L'idée pouvait paraître saugrenu (1) mais elle n'en était pas moins amusante.

Sakaki : Ce sera à thème

Banda : Chaque capitaine va donc tiré au sort le thème de leurs costumes.

Mizuki : Nfu…Amusant.

Ce fut après avoir obtenu l'accord de tout les managers qu'ils réunirent les différents capitaines. Tous plus ou moins d'accord, ils tirèrent au sort le thème pour leurs équipes. Le premier fut celui de Hyotei.

Atobe : Hum…Cela convient à Ore-sama

Aoi : Tu as quoi ?

Sakaki : Vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire aux autres capitaines

Ryuuzaki : Ce sera la surprise

Vint le tour du capitaine de Rikkai et de Seigaku

Yukimura : Amusant…Mais je ne voit pas Sanada comme ça

Tezuka : C'est toute mon équipe que je ne voit pas comme ça ! (2)

Tous tirèrent donc leur thème et retournèrent dans leurs collèges respectifs pour annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle à leurs joueurs. Nouvelle qui fut plus ou moins bien accueillis d'ailleurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vint le jour de la fête tant « attendu ». Les managers avaient tout préparés dans un gymnase dans un stade comprenant plusieurs installation sportives. Boisson non alcoolisés, petits fours, chips, pizzas, friandises, musiques et autres…Tout était prêt. La première équipe a arrivé fut…St Rudolph ! Mizuki se dirigea vers eux, déjà déguisés.

Mizuki : Nfu…Charmant Yuuta…Tu es en…

Yuuta : Loup-Garou…Et toi en vampire

Mizuki : Evidemment.

Vous l'aurez deviner. Le thème pour cette équipe avait été : « Halloween ». Nous avions donc Mizuki en vampire ainsi qu'Akazawa. Des vêtements dans un style costard noir avec une cape noir également, un maquillage blanc et rouge. Yanagisawa et Kaneda en sorcière…La question était comment en ayant les mêmes tenues. A savoir chapeau, maquillages avec araignées et autres ainsi que robe longue de sorcière… « Dane-san » pouvait paraître aussi ridicule ? Pour ne pas être méchante…Bref ! Dans le cas d'Atsushi et de Yuuta, c'était en loups-garous…Mignons. Genre oreilles et pattes de chats, maquillage « bestial » et tenue légèrement déchirés, tombant des épaules. Le manager de St Rudolph sourit, dévoilant des dents de vampires, et approcha sa bouche de la nuque de Yuuta. Il posa ses lèvres et fit semblant de le mordre avant de repartir vers l'entrée du gymnase où une nouvelle équipe venait d'arrivé.

Yuuta : J'ai cru qu'il allait…HAHAHAHA Excellent !

L'équipe de Rokkaku venait d'arriver. Chemises ouvertes et pantalons abîmés, bottines, sabres et pistolets à la taille retenus par des ceintures(3), bandanas, cache-œil pour certains…C'est une horde de pirates qui arriva dans le bâtiment.

Atsushi : Classe…

Saeki : Pas mal vous aussi

Il désigna du regard les St Rudolph qu'il salua en même temps. Davide se dirigea vers Yuuta, suivit de près par Bane.

Davide : …

Yuuta : Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

Davide : …

Yuuta : Youhou ?

Bane : Davide?

Davide : ...

Yuuta: Allô?

Davide : Ween ?

Bane : BAKA !

Le brun frappa le chatain à coup de sabre en plastique avant de le laisser par terre pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. A ce moment arriva une autre équipe, Fudomine. Ils portaient des vêtements noirs, de longues vestes en cuir noir et des lunettes noirs.

Yanagisawa : Trop classe, dane !

Atsushi : C'est…MATRIX ! (4)

Effectivement c'était bien ça. Tachibana, Sakurai, Ishida et Shinji avaient une air sérieux, collant parfaitement aux personnages qu'ils incarnaient. Seul Kamio était mort de rire pour une raison encore inconnu. Ces lunettes était remonté sur ses cheveux et il s'appuyait contre Shinji, impassible.

Kaneda : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Tachibana : Eh bien…On a croisé Yamabuki en venant

Sakurai : Il ne devrait pas tarder

Au même instant, l'équipe de Yamabuki arriva. Enfin surtout Sengoku car les autres restaient en retrait.

Sengoku : Hello !

Kamio : j'adore

Il était toujours mort de rire et d'une certaine façon…s'était justifié. Sengoku était vêtus à la César, une couronne de laurier sur la tête. Minami était en Centurion avec armure, casque, bouclier, jupette et sandalette. Les autres en Légionnaires. Leur thème était donc « les romains »…

Minami : C'est moi le capitaine…Pourquoi je ne suis pas habillé en César ?

Ryo et Atsushi : Enlève tes lunettes !

Muromachi : Nan !

Le capitaine de Yamabuki alla se mettre dans un coin pour bouder. Déjà qu'on oubliait qu'il était le capitaine, voilà qu'on l'ignorait et qu'on ne lui répondait pas ! Akazawa alla le rejoindre dans son coin, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

Minami : Akazawa !

Akazawa : Pleure pas Minami…Je t'oublie pas moi. Tu es très mignon et ça te va bien

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se relever et l'aider à en faire autant. Ils rejoignirent la troupe qui discutait activement quand une voix forte et arrogante se fit entendre.

??:Voici venir Ore-sama et sa suite !

Shishido : Chuis pas un esclave !

Atobe : Silence !

Mizuki : Alors ça…Voici un costume qui te convient parfaitement Atobe !

Atobe : Evidemment !

Davide : fu fu fu

Bane : Quoi?

Davide : Je connais un mec...

Bane : Quoi ?!

Davide : Soit pas jaloux…tu vas voir

Bane : Parle

Gakuto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Davide : Je disais…Je connais un mec qui s'appelle On et il a un phare…

Gakuto et Bane : Et ?

Davide : Bah c'est le Phare à On…Pharaon !

Et une nouvelle claque pour Davide ! Quand à Gakuto, mort de rire. Il était couvert de bandages et ressemblait à une momie. Oshitari était habillé en prêtre égyptien. Jiroh en…Crocodile ? Dans un style ressemblant à celui de Yuuta mais pour le reptile et vert.

Jiroh : Bah quoi ! C'est mignon non ?! Et ça colle avec notre thème !

Atobe : C'est mignon cette insouciance…

Bien évidemment, « L'Egypte » étant le thème de son équipe, Atobe était habillé tel un pharaon. A ses côtés, Kabaji tenait le rôle de garde du corps(5) et pour la Silver Pair, les rôles de simples ouvriers. Bref, ils avaient tous des tenues assez dénudés, ce qui était normal étant donné leur thème, et cela collaient bien avec les Yamabuki.

Le temps passa, les équipes discutaient entre elles. La fête ne pouvait commencer tant que toutes les équipes n'était pas présente…Mais où était donc Seigaku et Rikkai ?!

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dehors, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du gymnase, deux équipes étrangement habillés hésitaient à rejoindre les autres. En vérité, ils étaient présent depuis l'arrivé de St Rudolph mais n'osaient pas entré.

Yukimura : Allez Sanada !! On ne va pas rester ici toute la soirée…non ?

Sanada : Mais enfin Yukimura…Nous allons être la risée de cette fête !

Tezuka : Tu crois franchement qu'on est mieux ?

Jackal : Globalement je crois que vous êtes les pires.

Inui : Peut-être mais ça nous va bien non ?

Tous les Rikkai : …

Yanagi : Pas à toi en tout cas.

Bunta : Fuji, Eiji et Echizen sont mignons comme ça

Akaya : Bunta-kun !

Bunta: Bah quoi?

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 1_**

* * *

(1)y'a pas…elle l'est xD

(2)hum…répétition uu

(3)C'est des jouets hein ! xD

(4)Idée by Akira-chan xD

(5)Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'appelle… En gros il est en esclave quoi !


	2. L’arrivée des dernières équipes

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis (anime)

Couple : beaucoup xD

Disclaimer : Les blagues de Davide ne m'appartiennent pas toutes…Certaines sont tirés du film Astérix Mission Cléopâtre et d'autres de mes amies

Note : L'idée de cette fic est venue je ne sais plus comment…Je devais parler de vampire et je me suis imaginé Mizuki comme ça et voilà où j'en suis. Je n'oublie pas Tasukete ne vous inquiétez pas

C'est sous la menace que j'ai écrit ce chapitre...Non je rigole xD Mais je suivit de près par Fullmixmi qui voit chacun de mes gestes...Je blague x) Bref voici la suite

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Les deux équipes étaient face à face. Laquelle allaient entré la première ? La décision serait prise au Janken ! Tous avait un adversaire et c'est l'équipe aura perdu le plus de fois qui se « jettera à l'eau ». Et c'était parti ! Première bataille, Tezuka vs Yukimura.

Yukimura : Je ne voit pas pourquoi mes joueurs ne veulent pas y aller en premier…

Tezuka : Je les comprend.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Rikkai et ils commencèrent le janken. Gagnant : Tezuka.

Suivant, Oishi vs Sanada…Gagnant : Sanada. Kikumaru vs Bunta et Kawamura vs Jackal, victoire de la pair de Rikkai.

Fuji : pas de chance.

Bref, de fils en aiguille, le résultat se fit vite connaître…Egalité !

Ryoma : Mada Mada Dane…

Sanada : On ne va pas recommencer quand même ?

Oishi : Se serait trop long…

Fuji : On a qu'à y aller tous en même temps.

Tous : …

Inui : T'en qu'a faire…

Ils se regardèrent tous et commencèrent a avancer vers l'entrée du gymnase.

A l'intérieur, certain perdaient patience. Comme Atobe qui n'aimait pas attendre. Comme Jiroh et Gakuto qui avaient faim ou encore Kamio qui voulait allumer la sono et danser.

Sengoku : Bon…Je pense que je vais allé voir ce qu'ils font.

Yuuta : je te suit.

Ils sortirent tout deux en même temps mais revinrent rapidement, mort de rire. Sengoku s'appuyait contre la porte du gymnase tandis que Yuuta était dans les bras de Mizuki. Les autres allaient leurs demandaient pourquoi cette crise de fou rire quand ils entendirent les voix de certains Seigaku et Rikkai. Les premiers à apparaître furent Fuji et Eiji. Ils portaient tout les deux des robes de Gothic Lolita noir avec pas mal de dentelles et un lèger maquillage sur le visage (1). Ils furent sifflés par certains, d'autres restaient bouches bées.

Kaneda : Vous êtes trop mignon.

Fuji : Merci.

Il prit la main d'Eiji dans la sienne et allèrent voir Saeki. Les suivants furent Nioh et Yagyuu. Il furent accueillit par les rires des autres équipes. Ils étaient habillés d'une robe mi longue blanche pour Nioh et violette pour Yagyuu. De fausses ailes dans le dos, des loose-shocks et des fleurs dans les cheveux. Le tout de la même couleur que leurs robes.

Atobe : Ore-sama n'y croit pas…

Tachibana : Rikkai en…fée(2) ?!

Akazawa : et Seigaku…

Au même instant, le reste des Seigaku arriva. Tezuka et Inui étaient vêtus d'un robe à grosses fleurs hawaïennes. Oishi portait une robe longue jaune avec un tablier violet et un serre-tête, qui accessoirement ne servait à rien, avec des perles dessus. Ryoma portait l'uniforme féminin du collège et avait coiffés ses cheveux avec des couettes retenus par des nœuds verts. Momo…la même chose que Ryoma sauf que lui, cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Niveau ridicule, il en était au même point que Yanagisawa. Kawamura…était pas mal dans son genre aussi. Il portait un kimono vert un peu rapiécé de vieille femme et était maquillé…Pour aller au cirque ? Les personnes qui avaient croisés la troupe pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase avaient dû se poser cette question.

Momo : Hey Mamushi ! Avance !

Kaidoh : Tais-toi !

Le dernier était Kaidoh. Quand il osa enfin rentré, tout comme pour Eiji et Fuji, il fut sifflé. Il portait un long kimono noir avec le dessin d'un dragon brodé avec du vert, du rouge et du doré. Le obi était du même vert que le dragon. Il avait un léger maquillage et quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient retenus par des barrettes ornaient de fils aux couleurs du dragon.

Yanagisawa : Vous nous avez menti, dane.

Tezuka : Comment ça ?

Atsushi : En vrai vous aviez des filles dans votre équipe.

Kaidoh : QUOI ?!

Inui : Du calme Kaidoh…

Il s'approcha du joueur et l'attrapa par la taille, lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Inui : Tu es très mignon

Kaidoh : Fushuuu…

Fuji : Quand à moi…Ca me dérange pas que vous me considériez comme une fille.

Eiji : Alors moi non plus…De toute façon, ça nous va bien non ?

Saeki : Même trop.

Atobe : Et Rikkai ?

Nioh : Ils osent pas entrés.

Oshitari : Et vous ?

Yagyuu : Bah…Nioh m'a traîné…

Nioh : Puri

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, sauf Sengoku qui était toujours affalé contre la porte, Bunta et Jackal arrivèrent. Même type de vêtements pour eux deux. Du rouge pour Bunta et du Orange pour Jackal. Ce dernier paraissait affreusement ridicule comme pour Yanagisawa et la plupart des Seigaku.

Bunta : Les autres veulent pas venir…

Sengoku : Si…AHAHAH ! Les…voilas !

Aussitôt dit, le reste des Rikkai arriva. Akaya en premier avec sa tenue de couleur jaune mais avec du noir sur les bords. Yanagi était en…enfin, dans une tenue différente des autres. Sa robe était plus longue et on ne voyait pas ses pieds, les ailes plus grandes et en plus de fleurs, il avait des plumes sur la tête. Tout cela d'une couleur bleu ciel. Pour Yukimura, c'était pareil mais bleu foncé quant à Sanada…

Yanagi : Genichiro ! Faut pas avoir honte.

Sengoku : Pourtant y'a de quoi !

Sanada : Tarundoru !

Le dernier des Rikkai était enfin arrivé. D'ailleurs, tous sans exception éclatèrent de rire. Si on leur avaient dit qu'un jour, ils verraient Sanada vêtus ainsi, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Tout comme pour Yanagi et Yukimura, il avait une robe longue, des ailes plus grandes, des fleurs et des plumes dans les cheveux sauf que lui…Tout étaient rose !

Sanada : Je sens que je vais repartir…

Tous : Oh que non !

Tezuka : Tu fais comme tout le monde et tu restes !

Le vice-capitaine de Rikkai voulut protesté mais fut arrêté par un baiser de son capitaine. Maintenant que tous étaient présent, la fête pouvait commencé.

Et les managers ? Mit à part Mizuki bien entendu…Et bien eux aussi étaient déguisés mais comme ils n'allaient pas restés toute la soirée, ils se disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à se présentés à leurs joueurs. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'une escadrille « d'élite » constitués pendant l'attente de Rikkai et Seigaku. Nous avions donc les frères Kisarazu, Aoi, Kamio, Sengoku, Gakuto et Jiroh, ce dernier étant parfaitement réveillé pour une fois, dans cette fine équipe. Ils se dirigeaient discrètement du côté des vestiaires, là où avait été installés des réfrigérateurs afin d'y entreposaient les boissons et la nourriture pour la soirée, en plus de ce qui étaient déjà installé sur le buffet. Bref ! L'escadrille était tout près des vestiaires d'où s'élevaient les voix de leurs managers.

Ryuuzaki : Je pense que l'on devraient tout de même allaient les voir.

Sakaki : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Banda : Il n'y a aucune raison

Oji : …

De l'autre côté de la porte, tous étaient collés en train d'écouter.

Atsushi : Ryo, j'ai la plume de ton chapeau qui me chatouille

Ryo : Désolé

Sengoku : Chut ! On entend rien !

Kamio : je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir comme musique…

Aoi : C'est pas vraiment la question pour le moment…

Gakuto : Jiroh…Tu as l'appareil photo ?

Jiroh : Ouais !

Le roux de Yamabuki leur fit signe de se taire et poussa lentement la porte. Il dut calmer le fou rire qui pointait encore le bout de son nez. La manager de Seigaku, Ryuuzaki était vêtus d'un uniforme féminin de son école mais en beaucoup trop petit et de toute façon, même à la bonne taille, cela ne lui conviendrait toujours pas.

Ryuuzaki : Au moins on pourrait voir les tenues de nos joueurs.

La première photo fut prise et elle sortit quelques secondes après (3). Photo suivante, le manager de Hyotei, Sakaki. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate verte émeraude à rayures argentés, une longue cape noir et une baguette en bois à la main.

Sengoku : Il nous refait Harry Potter ?!

Aoi : Un Serpentard…

Kamio : On voit les connaisseurs.

Sakaki : C'est vrai qu'on ne les as pas vu…Je me demande qui a eut le thème que j'avais proposé…

Ryuuzaki : Qui était ?

Sakaki : Les « fées »

Sengoku : Moi je le sais

Reste de la troupe : Nous aussi.

Photo suivante, le manager de Yamabuki, Banda. Pour lui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était creusé la tête. L'uniforme de son équipe ! Le dernier Oji était dans le même cas.

Ryuuzaki : Vous avez eut la flemme de chercher quelque chose d'original ou quoi ?

Banda : Je pourrais dire la même chose !

Voyant que leurs managers commençaient à s'engueuler, l'escadrille d'élite décida de retourner avec les autres, ramenant les photos.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 2_**

Je suis consciente qu'il y a pas mal de fautes de temps…Le problème c'est que, malgré le fait que je sois en L, j'ai des problèmes avec les temps. Désolé uu

(1)J'ai envie de dire : Logique.

Ca…c'est fait !

(2)L'idée du départ était : Rikkai version Hawaï mais après avoir lut un com' de Dragonise j'ai décidé de changer

(3)Ils ont un appareil à photos instantanés…


	3. Comment Sanada s'est retrouvé en rose

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis (anime)

Couple : beaucoup xD

Disclaimer : Les blagues de Davide ne m'appartiennent pas toutes…Certaines sont tirés du film Astérix Mission Cléopâtre et d'autres de mes amies

Note : L'idée de cette fic est venue je ne sais plus comment…Je devais parler de vampire et je me suis imaginé Mizuki comme ça et voilà où j'en suis. Je n'oublie pas Tasukete ne vous inquiétez pas

J'ai remarqué que j'ai oublié de marqué les titres des 2 autres chapitres...Pour le 1 c'est _: **Mise en place et arrivés des premières équipes. **_Quand au 2 : **_L'arrivée des dernières équipes_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Comment Sanada s'est retrouvé vêtu de rose…_**

* * *

Quand l'escadrille d'élite revint, tous étaient réunis autour de…Rikkai ?

Sengoku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Atobe : Ils essayent de savoir qui a choisi la couleur de la robe de Sanada.

Kamio : Et toi ?

Atobe : Ore-sama n'a pas besoin de se joindre à eux pour le savoir.

Sengoku : tu vas attendre qu'on te le dises en gros…

Atobe : Tu as tout compris.

Sengoku : je te connais bien.

Gakuto : Bon bah je vais rejoindre la troupe ! Je veux savoir !

Il rejoignit donc le « cercle » suivit par tout les membres de l'escadrille en excluant Sengoku et Atobe. Au milieu du cercle, tout les Rikkai étaient alignés face à Sanada et Yukimura(1).

Sanada : Je vous interdis de leur dire !

Yukimura : Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire pourtant…

Yanagi : C'est honteux pour moi, c'est ce que tu allais dire…

Sanada : Exactement.

Nioh : Juste comme ça au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué…

Yagyuu : Tout le monde est autour de nous et écoutent.

Sanada : Tarundoru !

Il regarda autour de lui, effectivement. Il ne les avait pas vu…

Tezuka : Alors ?

Yukimura : Et bien…

Sanada : Yukimura, je t'en prie…Non.

Bunta : C'est…

Sanada : TARUND… !

Akaya : Pff…Ca a était dur…

Le capitaine des Rikkai venait d'embrassé passionnément son vice-capitaine qui restait bouche bée. Yukimura l'emmena du côté du buffet tandis que son équipe racontaient enfin la petite histoire.

Yanagi : Tout commence il y a quelques jours quand Seiichi revint de la réunion où il a tiré notre thème au hasard. Nous étions en plein entraînement comme d'habitude et Sanada disputait Akaya qui ne faisait pas d'effort.

Akaya : J'était déconcentré !

Bunta : Et je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois Akaya…

Akaya : Je sais…

Yanagi : Bref. Quand il vit Seiichi, Genichiro se dirigea vers lui aussitôt.

Nioh : On en profita pour se reposer un peu.

Yanagi : On fut vite réunis par Seiichi qui avait quelque chose à nous dire et en voyant la tête de Genichiro, on pensa que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Yagyuu : Yukimura nous annonça que l'on étaient invité à une soirée…costumés.

Jackal : Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas précisé que c'était à thème et on s'imaginaient donc déjà nos tenus sauf que…

Akaya : Sanada rajouta que c'était à thème.

Personne n'interrompait les Rikkai, voulant savoir l'histoire en entière. Pendant ce temps Sanada luttait pour aller stoppé son équipe mais était trop bien retenu par Yukimura. Sengoku et Atobe étaient près d'eux, buvant chacun un verre d'eau.

Sengoku : Pourquoi de l'eau au fait ?

Atobe : Si je prend du sucré je vais avoir trop de calories…

Sengoku : Je m'arrangerais pour te les faire perdre…

Le capitaine de Hyotei sourit, vida son verre d'un coup et se servit du jus d'orange. Mais revenons à nos Rikkai.

Akaya : On a protestaient et demandaient notre thème.

Jackal : Seulement Yukimura était mort de rire et on ne pouvaient rien tiré de lui.

Bunta : Nous avons donc demandé à Sanada.

Yanagi : Il a eut du mal mais c'est Yukimura qui nous l'a dit, « Les fées ».

Yagyuu : C'est à ce moment là qui Nioh a éclaté de rire également…Tout comme Bunta et Akaya.

Jackal : Sauf que nous, ça nous faisaient moins rire.

Yanagi : Mais nous nous sommes mit d'accord. C'était pour s'amusé alors qu'importe.

Yagyuu : Il fut décidé que Yukimura, Yanagi et moi iraient loué des costumes le lendemain dans l'après-midi avant l'entraînement.

Yanagi : C'est ce qu'on a étaient faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couleurs alors nous avons demandé 8 tenues de fées de couleurs différentes.

Yagyuu : On nous a répondu qu'il n'y en avaient justement que 8 mais dont 3 différentes.

Yanagi : On les as prises quand même.

Akaya : Quand ils sont revenus, j'ai ouvert les paquets qui contenaient les costumes et la répartition des couleurs a commençait.

Nioh : Nous avons tous trouvé notre bonheur et la seule tenue qui restait été la rose…

Bunta : Comme Sanada n'était pas encore là.

Jackal : Ce qui était étonnant.

Yanagi : Ce fut à lui que l'on attribua la rose.

Nioh : On ne vous dit pas la tête qu'il a fait en nous surprenant en plein essayage.

Bunta : Et quand on lui a montré sa tenue aussi…

Une personne osa enfin stoppé l'histoire pour posé la question dont ils voulaient tous avoir la réponse. Du côté du buffet, c'était toujours au même point sauf que Yukimura et Sanada avaient disparut et que Sengoku et Atobe étaient assis.

Yuuta : Comment vous avez fait pour qu'il la mette ? car je suppose que vu comment il réagit, vous l'avez forcé…

Yanagi : Tu as tout à fait raison.

Akaya : Ca a était très dur…

Bunta : Il nous a frappé…

Yanagi : C'était juste avant que l'on viennent. Seiichi a encore une fois était d'un grand secours pour nous.

Yagyuu : Il a amadoué Sanada en faisant croire qu'il s'évanouissait.

Jackal : Bien évidemment, il a marché.

Bunta : Courut même ! « Yukimuraaaa !! »(2)

Yanagi : Genichiro s'est jeté sur lui et Seiichi l'a…attrapé.

Nioh : Il le tenait fermement et pendant ce temps, on l'a déshabillé.

Akaya : C'était drôle.

Bunta : Sauf quand il arrivait à ce libérer de l'emprise de Yukimura quelques instants et qu'il nous frappaient.

Jackal : Je me suis pris plus de coup que vous…

Yagyuu : Bref ! Nous avons ensuite dû le rhabillé…On a réussit mais difficilement.

Yanagi : Ensuite comme il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, il irait quand même à la fête comme ça…

Nioh : Il s'est laissé faire.

Akaya : Et nous voilà.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Dommage que nos chers « Datamen » Mizuki et Inui n'étaient pas présent à ce moment là. Ils auraient sûrement fait en sorte de filmé la scène.

Certains posèrent d'autres questions au Rikkai et d'autres c'étaient dirigés vers le buffet, obéissant à leurs ventres qui criaient famine. Kamio se dirigea en courant vers la sono, suivit de près par Shinji, afin de mettre enfin de la musique et voir quels musiques il y avait.

Kamio : Voyons…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il prit un CD et regarda la liste des chansons dessus. « Musiques de fêtes »…Ca ne lui disait pas ce qu'il contenait. Bah ! Il verrait plus tard. Il regarda les autres CDs et en choisit un de musique Electro. Plusieurs personnes se rapprochèrent de la scène et commencèrent à danser, rejoint par Kamio.

Gakuto : Tu bouges bien !

Kamio : Merci.

Nous avions des Rokkaku, des St Rudolph, des Hyotei et des Yamabuki qui dansaient. Du côté du buffet, les goinfres habituels de Seigaku, Momo et Ryoma. Hiyoshi mangeait aussi mais plus pour combler son ennui. Il avait été traîné de force par son capitaine(3). Jiroh s'amusait avec le polaroid(4) à prendre les danseurs, les mangeurs, les boudeurs et autres…Il sortit un moment dehors mais revint quelques minutes après, tout rouge, une photo à la main.

Jiroh : Atobe ! Atobe !

Atobe: Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ore-sama?

Jiroh : J'ai prit ça !

Il tendit la photo à son capitaine qui manqua de s'étouffé avec son verre de jus d'orange que Sengoku prit soin de retirer de ses mains. Atobe prit la photo, la déchira et posa les morceaux dans la main de Jiroh.

Atobe : Va mettre ça à la poubelle. Tu l'as prises où ?

Jiroh : Derrière le gymnase.

Atobe : n'y retourne pas avant un moment et ne parle de ça ç personne. Laisse les tranquille.

Jiroh : Mais euh…

Atobe : Obéit !

Jiroh : Bien chef…

Il partit mettre les bouts de photo à la poubelle et rejoignit la troupe de danseurs. Son capitaine croisa ses jambes et récupéra son verre des mains de Sengoku qui lui demanda ce qu'il y avait sur la photo.

Atobe : Sanada et Yukimura.

Sengoku : Et ?

Atobe : Dans une position compromettante…

Sengoku : Je vois…Il faudra faire gaffe alors.

Atobe : Oui.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 3_**

(1)version DreamLive 4th…Sanada Dojo ! xD

(2)Sanada Dojo…idem xD

(3)Je remarque que je n'avais pas cité Hiyoshi dans le chapitre 1 ! Il est habillé comme le Silver Pair, en ouvrier.

(4)Merci Invi x)


End file.
